Fate
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: Maybe what happened was just fate...


**I'm back! **** Hmmm… I have another story don't I? Ahhh… Damn. But here's a new one… And with me being the typical Mello fangirl, it's obviously about him. Hearts! YES THIS IS MELLOXSAYU...**

Mello had his gun pressed against her temple and his fingers digging into her pale neck. She should have been intimidated. She should have but she was not. Her eyes met his with a challenging gaze, daring him to do something, to pull the trigger or to tighten his grip. The held eye contact in silence for a while before he broke it.

"Tell me more... About the note," he growled.

Sayu stared at him in confusion. "Did you rummage through my bag? Are you referring to the note Kaito gave me..?" Obviously he wasn't. But at a time like that, your mine's always in a mess, isn't it?

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop playing games with me!"

"In that case, I don't know what you're talking about," Sayu huffed, crossing her arms.

Mello's eyes widened. What's with this girl? "You're supposed to be scared!" he snapped.

"Hurt me if you can. If you kill me, do you think they're give you what you want?" Mello scowled. What was with that girl? No one talks back to Mello. NO ONE. "And rape? You don't even look like you have the guts to do that!" she continued, sniggering.

"Well, excuse me for not being the rapist you were hoping to be kidnapped by! If you really want though, I could pass you to my men," Mello smirked. For the first time since he saw her, this was the first time he saw fear flicker in her eyes. It was only for a moment though, before she went back to her cold demeanor.

"Like I said, no guts."

"If you really want me to..." Mello trailed off, diverting his eyes.

Sayu bit her lip. She was taking a really big risk, aggravating her kidnapper like this but she was pissed. Pissed to the point that she would have jumped on him and clawed his eyes out if she was capable of it. Her kidnapper wasn't looking at her anymore. As his grip on her neck loosened, Sayu took it to her advantage and swatted his hand away. He didn't even noticed it as he stared at the wall, lost in thought. Sayu rolled her eyes. What a freak. Finally, after a long time he turned back to her.

"You're right..." he murmured, more to himself. "I've never done anything to anyone... In fact, this might be the first time in a long time since I've touched a girl," he chuckled nervously. Sayu taken aback at his sudden confession. How random can he get? But what was more surprising was that he had been single all his life. Sayu took a good look at him. He had perfect skin, a baby face, nice deep blue eyes and his hair had a really nice shade, kind of like a mixture of blonde and light brown. Though he had a feminine body shape, Sayu was pretty sure under that black leather vest, there were well-toned abs. He was hot, but not her type though. Plus, he looked younger than her. Which made her wonder...

"How old are you?"

Mello turned to her with a shock expression. "When did this become about me?" he asked. "Look just tell me about the NPA, okay?" It all happened in flash. He had turned back to his cold demeanor, making Sayu wonder what could have possibly caused the sudden change in him just now. Weirdo.

"Fine. I only know that Dad and Light are in it and that they're after Kira. Other information are highly confidential so Dad can't even tell me and mom," Sayu explained.

"You're lying," Mello replied, flatly.

"No, I'm not. If you wanted information from an average civilian, you should have kidnapped Misa, not me!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Misa Amane?! She's a big time actress!" Sayu groaned. Mello raised his eyebrow. "And she is Light's girlfriend. They kinda live together and the NPA uses their house as their HQ so she might know some stuff," she continued.

Mello looked at her in silence. "Light's in the NPA... They're using his place... So... Light's the second L... The second L's Kira... So Light must be Kira!" Mello thought aloud, exclaiming the last sentence.

Sayu slapped her forehead. "You're an idiot!"she groaned. "How can my brother, son of the one and only Soichiro Yagami, a model citizen and straight A-s student be Kira? Huh?!"

Mello scowled. "If I say he's Kira, he's Kira. I'm never wrong."

"No. He's trying to stop Kira. Why would Kira try to stop himself, huh?" Sayu scowled.

"This Kira case has been ongoing for years and it's still hasn't even gotten closer to revealing who Kira is. So what makes you think that Kira is not in the Japanese NPA?"

"Because... I know how they are. There's no way that any of them can be Kira, let alone my brother!" Sayu insisted.

"Looks can be deceiving you know. Why don't you go up to my so-called friends in that pathetic excuse of an orphanage and tell them 'Mello's a mafia leader.' Shall we see how they'll react?" Mello growled.

Sayu stayed silent, looking away from him, before she realized something. "Wait... Second L?" Mello's eyes widened as he realized his slip-up. "You mean to say, L's dead and Light took over." Not bad. Mello had to give it to her. She was quite smart, then again, anyone could have found that out due to his stupid blunder.

"Did I say that?" Mello asked, scratching his neck. That act should cover up...

"Yes you did," Sayu sighed with narrowed eyes. "You really can't lie at all. It's written all over your face!"

Mello scowled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. Not for a mafia leader," Sayu replied matter-of-factly.

Both fell silent after that, staring at each other awkwardly. Now what? Mello sighed to himself. This girl really had no idea about anything so what was he supposed to do with her now? If he continued staying here with her, Rod will most probably call him to get his ass back to the living room and focus on the drug dealings and other shit which Mello quite had no interest in... In fact he detested them. Drugs were disgusting. How can people even eat those stuff, let alone get addicted. Even so, he had to go up but he was afraid that someone might rape the hostage. It was surprising how ruthless Mello can be when he murdered and tortured men, yet when it came to ladies, he could barely lift a finger.

As Mello internally debated on what he should do, Sayu was silently checking him out. He looked really effeminate, so much so he can actually wear a dress and pretend to be female... She giggled as she imagined the blond dancing around in a tutu...

"What..?" Mello asked, causing Sayu to snap back into reality.

Sayu shrugged, but before she could reply, the door of her cell swung open and a tall well built bald man walked it. "Well Mello? Any new information?" he asked the teen. Although it was in English, Sayu perfectly understood.

"Nope. She's as useful as talking to the wall," Mello replied, standing up and shoving his gun into the front of his pants... Wait what? Didn't he come to some conclusion about Light being L and Kira?

"Dammit. Okay, come on up, we got some stuff to discuss about the new shipping." With that, he left.

Mello groaned. Sayu looked at him in curiosity. "I thought you said something about Light being L and Kira? Change your mind?" Sayu sniggered.

Mello shook his head. "Nope. Obviously I'm not going to tell him what I know," he said as he walked out and slammed the door, leaving Sayu in darkness.

_**This ain't the end… ~tbc**_


End file.
